


Fernal 'verse Glossary

by Rinkafic



Series: Fernal 'verse [7]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have a notebook to keep this all straight, but it might be confusing for other people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fernal 'verse Glossary

alastor = haunts (ghosts/quasi-zombies)

allaghi = changers(were-people) (Cam Mitchell, Chuck, Stackhouse, Beckett, Bates, Sumner, Daniel Jackson)  
Groups of allaghi are called cartels

Allos = other world

athanata = undying body (Ronon)

coulro = walkers (zombies- vengeful spirits) (Michael) 

deigma = shifters (shape-changers) (Wendy & Frank Mitchell)

dryas = tree-kin (dryads/nymphs/satyrs) (Parrish)

fernal = overall name for all the species of Allos

Fernal Branch = the centrally organized fernal branch of the various military services on Earth

First Kin/drakon = a dragon-kin allaghi (Stackhouse)  
A family group of drakon are called a clutch

haima = blood children (vampires) (Sheppard)  
A group of haima are called a coven

halfling = a mixed blood fernal (Lorne)

Herald = a higher up in the heriarchy of the allaghi cartel

kleftis = thieves (power absorbers) (Heightmeyer, Lorne)

krazo = screamers (banshee)

ledvik = something like a succubus

ntais = bully

phenix = rebirths (reincarnated soul) (McKay - though he doesn’t know it)

pritchio = bird-like insects that sing and make music and pick parasites off drakon.

Rider = paired with a First Kin, usually a haima (Sheppard)

stoicheo = elementals (fairies, pixies, nixies, sirens) (Cadman, Edison)

Stoker = fernal slang for a Trust breaker, as in Bram Stoker

therio = beastly (trolls/ogres/orcs)

vreite = finders (Lorne)

 

The Trust = the oath taken by all fernal to keep Allos secret and safe from mundanes  
*a corrupt fernal organization that has gone quasi-public, SG-1 has has troubles with the organization in canon.

 

The Pegasus Version:  
galpen = Pegasus version of allaghi (changer)  
a group of galpen is called an eneio

stelly = Pegasus version of athanata (undying body)

naroose = Pegasus version of coulro (zombie)

chimarie = pegasus version of a Frist Kin/drakon   
a group of chimarie is called a cunae  
Arept = the chimarie pure bloods of Ismenos

kizel = pegasus version of both haima and rider (They only ever took haima as their Riders)


End file.
